A Rose in a Field of War
by Mikuru Konsei
Summary: Ruby Rose, a renowned mercenary is asked by the king of Vale to take his daughter to be wed and hopefully end the tensions that are rising in Remnant. As she embarks on this quest, the young girl becomes closer to the the princess as they journey to Atlas
1. It's 1 AM And There's Pizza Everywhere

The smell of the rain on the ground filled the girl's nostrils as she was once again, on the road. Her red cloak swayed as she walked along the path many peddlers and merchants used. The sword that belonged to her mother was sheathed securely in its scabbard, which in turn was attached to her belt. Ruby Rose, a mercenary and a people's hero had been called forth by the king of Vale, a calling that a curious Ruby gladly accepted and had started her journey not more than a week ago. The very thought of why she had been called by His Majesty was indeed strange, though to Ruby, this could be also tied to the growing tensions between the kingdoms of Remnant, thanks to the efforts of the faunus terrorist group, the White Fang, who not only managed to attack multiple cities and villages across the kingdoms, but also managed to set the stage into another war, a war that had killed her mother.

"Excuse me young lady, do you have some sort of documentation on you?" Asked one of the guards. The checkpoint was large, many people both human and faunus alike, were either being let into the city or held up here. Ruby opened her cloak and took out a small pendant, the symbol of a rose was etched on the shining silver. "Hmm, Rose huh? Very well, you may pass." The guard said as he gave Ruby her pendant back. Her hood had stayed down for the entire time, she was lucky these guards didn't know who she was since Ruby had gone up against many authority figures from Vale, as well as squared off against groups of soldiers on Patch. The streets of Vale were busy as always. Vendors and traders were stationed on either side of the streets, hoping to make revenue of their produce. Ruby made her way towards the palace, a large, white castle surrounded by mansions, and a large wall that separated it from the rest of the city.

"I'm here to see His Majesty." Ruby told one of the guards at the entrance. The massive wall provided a decent amount of shade, cooling the girl from the warmth of the summer's sun.

"And you are?" The guard asked her. Ruby's hood was still down and she waited until they had noticed who she was, her left hand clutching the sword tightly underneath the cloak.

"Ah, Mrs. Rose!" A voice called out. Ruby looked up to see a woman dressed in red and gold armour, the Scheme crest imbedded into her chest plate. Her hair had been tied into a ponytail and carried a shield on her left hand. "It's okay boys, she's with me. Please, this way young lady, His Majesty wishes to speak with you." The girl said. Ruby nodded and followed the taller girl inside the walls. The path was marked with a dark greyish stone and let up to the palace itself. She'd never been inside and the closest she's ever gotten inside was when she and one of her faunus friends were assigned to assassinate one of the nobles who had been causing trouble. Lord Cardin Winchester was swiftfully executed and the two girls slipped away easily since his mansion was one of the few that were closest to the walls. It took a few minutes before the two girls were outside of the palace. The older girl tidied up herself and opened the large door, keeping it open for Ruby to pass through, and once inside they began walking towards the large set of stairs, leading into the king's chamber where Ruby would speak to His Majesty in private.

"Mrs. Rose,"

Ruby looked at the girl as they continued walking up the stairwell. "Yes?"

"I am aware of the… actions you've caused around the kingdom of Vale. Though most of them are exceptionally noble, a lot of your work is done against Vale, so please, don't worry you will not be apprehended, though please try to refrain yourself from causing any harm to His Majesty." The girl said. Ruby was already expecting soldiers to come up from behind her and from the top to come down and corner her, but hearing those words from this woman, Ruby gave a silent sigh of relief. They reached the top and the girl gestured Ruby to open the door into the king's chambers, an act that Ruby herself found a bit intimidated at. The walls were covered in a shining blue stone, only found in the mines of Atlas and a few parts of Mistral. Ruby breathed in and opened the large ivory doors, creating a loud noise that would alert anyone to her presence if she was here to kill.

"Those doors sure are noisy eh?"

Ruby looked around the room and saw a man standing by a large bookshelf, a blue coat with white fur outlining it covering most of his body.

"So, I take it you are Ruby Rose? The bane of the Vale army?"

Ruby was shocked at what the king knew, she was sure to get arrested, maybe even killed.

"Do not worry young one, you will not be handed over to the army, rather, you will be handed to my daughter."

"Y-Your daughter?" Ruby asked quietly. The king walked back to his chair and sat down, taking a sip from his goblet before speaking again.

"Indeed. Times are changing, and not in a good way. As you may know, the White Fang has managed to plunge the world back into the gears of war, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, including Vale, they all have their arms at the ready and as you might if noticed, there's been an increase in the number of soldiers in Patch." He said, glancing towards Ruby. "In a few weeks, my daughter will be going off on a journey to the kingdom of Atlas, where she is to be married to the prince. Ruby Rose, as your king, I ask- no, I beg of you to accompany my daughter on this journey, no other fighter in Vale can come close to your skills, please, do this for Vale?"

**enjoy please :)**


	2. Call Me Dr Pepper

The room was cold. Cold as ice. Blue eyes stared at the empty ceiling of her room, not a single thought flowing through her mind. Weiss Schnee was the daughter of King Jaques Schnee of Vale, her physical appearance would make anyone who looks at her fall to the ground to worship her. This caused the girl to become weary of herself, essentially and literally locking herself in her room, only leaving for either food, drink, and training in the art of fencing. Times have changed and with Remnant on the brink of war it became almost essential for the princess to be taught in self defense with the help of Lady Pyrrha, who has been noted as one one of the greatest fighters in the kingdom, though even with her skill she comes second only to the infamous Ruby Rose. The girl's skill with a sword was legendary and Weiss wouldn't have it any other way. In a few weeks, she would be travelling with the young swordsman to Atlas, where she and the Atlesian Prince Neptune are to be wedded. With the marriage of her and Prince Neptune, the two kingdoms would also come together to defeat the White Fang and end the tensions between the two kingdoms once and for all. It is a high stakes journey for sure, but with the help of one of the best swordsman in Vale, Weiss would have no issue arriving at Atlas to fulfill her duties.

"Mrs. Schnee, your father wishes to see you in his chambers."

"I'll be right there Klein." Weiss answered. She slowly rose from her bed and quickly grabbed a decent-looking dress, not bothering to even touch her hair once she has finished changing. The Princess walked out of her room and made her way down to her father's chamber, a place she hasn't visited in a long time. She could faintly remember the walls of the room and a large bookshelf on one side of his desk, though the last time she was there was during her coronation as the princess of Vale when she was around ten years old. She reached the large ivory doors and hesitated for a moment, her father was essentially giving her away. Weiss opened one of the doors and let herself in, the blue colored tiles on the floor were polished enough that she could see a mild reflection of herself on them, but what really got the attention of the girl, were a pair of shining silver eyes staring at her, almost creating holes through her head.

"I see you've awakened Weiss," her father started. "I want you to meet Mrs. Rose, she will be escorting you to Atlas in a few weeks."

"We won't be escorted by the Guard?"

The King shook his head and walked towards her, "No. Taking them through the woods will take long, and equipment will become hard on them, so that is why you and Mrs. Rose here will travel through Emerald Forest up towards Mistral. You shall take a few articles of clothing, food, water, necessary sleeping articles, and your weapons."

Weiss nodded slowly, taking the time to memorize what she would need for the journey. It was so common of her to take a few moments to think about what she would need for any task. In her opinion, it is important to have everything you need. "Of course father." She took a moment to once again take a look at the girl standing beside her and silently walked back to her room, she had much to do.

Two weeks have passed since her father talked to her (well if you could call it a talk) about the trip she would have to Atlas along with a certain girl in a red cloak. Weiss had taken the liberty to pack a few extra supplies as well as a few medical supplies of the two would ever need them. She had attached her rapier to her belt and slung her bag over her shoulders.

"Remember Weiss, the road to Atlas is a dangerous one, do not trust anyone, not even your escort."

Her father's words still filled her mind, why wouldn't I trust her? Weiss shook the thought out of her head and began walking towards the gates. She had put on a brown cloak and pulled down the hood so no one might identify her as she walked through the busy streets of Vale. Ruby was already waiting for her at the gates since the girl barely had any sleep last night, taking the time to go over everything she would need for the trip. It was only a few minutes until she managed to spot a distinct red cloak swaying in the air, and unlike herself, Ruby carried a small bag and her sword as well as another item strapped on her back.

"Ready to go Your Highness?" Ruby asked, a hint of sarcasm in her words. Weiss nodded and the two began walking away from the gates and into the Grey Path that lead through Emerald Forest and up to Mistral, a simple route that Weiss found it confusing as to why they would need half the items her father had asked her to bring, even doubting herself over her choice of supplies.

"We'll be cutting through the forest and up take a small boat to Anima, we'll follow another path there." Ruby said, her eyes looking forward.

"Why would we need to take a boat to Anima? This path seems most efficient to reach our destination." Weiss pointed out. Ruby sighed and shook her head, "The forest is literally crawling with Grimm and White Fang assassin's, so unless you want to deal with them, then by all means take the path."

Weiss shot her a glare, "It's your duty to escort me to Atlas, do not think for a second that you're going to leave my side or that I will leave yours."

"Ever heard of a joke? Anyway there's a small inn past the midway point, so instead of camping out we can just crash there. Don't worry about the money, my sister runs the place."

Weiss nodded. She looked around at the sights, her eyes taking all of the colors in. Green, brown, yellow, orange, finally something that wasn't blue or white like the Palace. "Ruby may I ask you something?" the girl in question hummed in response. "Why do you do what you do?"

Ruby stayed quiet for a minute until she spoke again, "I have to make a living somehow right?" she responded. Weiss was baffled at the response. She knew Ruby Rose was a famous swordsman, though she knew of the type of work she's done in the past, including the many assassinations and skirmishes against the Vale army.

"Ruby, you don't have to live like this. With your skills you could easily make your way into the Vale Guard, or maybe even be appointed a certain rank in the army."

"And have me looking like that girl back at the Palace? No thank you."

Weiss stayed silent for a moment and sighed, "Maybe we could've even been friends." She muttered. The two girls walked into the forest, the luscious golden fields of wheat she had once seen was now replaced by nothing but green trees. "How long before we get to the Inn?" she asked.

"Not much, though we will get there by nightfall." Ruby said as she stepped over a tree root, something Weiss had failed to do and found herself almost crashing headfirst into the ground of it wasn't by a pair of hands holding her up. "I would also pay attention to your surroundings Your Highness."

Weiss nodded and slowly adjusted herself, glancing over to the tree root. The two continued walking without many words being said. The light blue sky was gradually fading into a dark blue as the girls walked on the path. Weiss had been mentally preparing a subject of conversation but somehow found it hard to get any words to leave her mouth, so she silently looked at the ground, avoiding roots, branches and rocks. "Hey, we're here."

The two girls found themselves outside of a large, wooden building three stories high with a sign reading "The Long Night" on the door. "This is your sister's Inn?" Weiss asked they stepped in. It was not really crowded save for a few men drinking at the bar and a girl with long, blond hair cleaning shot cups with a rag.

"Ruby Rose. I see you managed to bring someone else with you?" the girl smirked.

"Save it Yang, it's just business this time." Ruby sighed as she took off her hood and headed towards the stairs. "You comin'?"

**Don't mind the titles too much XD and thank for the likes and comments on this story it's my fkrst time writing stuff like this so don't be afraid to point out any erros I might've done.**


	3. Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally

Weiss collapsed on the bed, particles of dust flying outwards as she moved around. The place certainly had a rustic look to it and the walls were made out of old wood, or so it would seem.

"You okay?" Ruby asked while leaning on the door frame. She had changed her gear for more comfortable clothing, still consistent with her red and black theme.

"Yeah I'm okay." Weiss answered. Ruby nodded at her and turned around, her sword still attached to her belt. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah I'm going out to hunt a few Grimm. I'll be back later." She said waving at the white-themed girl while walking away. Weiss sighed as she heard the door close downstairs. A small feeling began arising in her stomach while she thought about what Ruby would be doing until who knows when, a feeling of protection towards her. But she knew well Ruby was an adept fighter since she's been living practically in danger her whole life. It also bothered her that after their trip to Atlas, she would no longer see it hear of the redclad girl anymore, a feeling she'd make sure not to mention it to Ruby by all means.

Weiss continued to stare at the ceiling like she had done so for three hours now. It was certainly well past midnight and in all that time she hadn't heard the door opening or the sounds of footsteps at all. She decided to look around, partly because of the nagging feeling that Ruby might've been hurt, and part because Yang never bothered to show her anything else besides her quarters.

"Can't sleep?"

The voice startled the Princess and she had a elicited a small noise as she stepped backwards. Yang helped her up and set a chair for her, which Weiss gladly accepted. "Where is she?"

"Knowing Ruby, she's probably taking on large Grimm or maybe even raiding some Vale outposts out here."

Weiss nodded and looked out the window. It was pitch black and she could faintly see a tree outside swaying back and forth.

"Where are you headed?" The blonde asked.

"Atlas. I am getting married to someone there..." Weiss sighed.

"Looks like someone doesn't want to."

"But I have to. If not, Vale might go to with Atlas and other kingdoms. Even if... Ah! Sorry. I should go sleep now-"

The door suddenly opened and revealed a very disheveled Ruby at the entrance. Her sword was still in her hand and her clothes were ripped, but most importantly, her eyes were apparently fading back into her shining silver ones.

"Have good night?" Yang asked.

"The usual. I wish my eyes would be more dimmer though, you could probably see me from a mile away."

"I'm sorry but... What about your eyes?" Weiss asked, confusion clear in her words.

"Right, so I'm gonna give you the gist of it. Ruby's part of a warrior line that use their eyes to take out Grimm and stuff."

"Y-You mean... She has Silver Eyes? That's amazing! I've read many stories of warriors who've had such a gift yet, till now I've never been in the presence of one!" Weiss exclaimed. Though not one to talk about her hobbies, she has read many stories of the like. Myths and legends were her favorites, and to say she wasn't excited over her escort's gift was an understatement.

"Yeah. Been living with them all my life. We should go to bed now Princess, it's getting late and we leave in the morning."

"Right."

The walk began once more. After a very long farewell to Yang, the two girls set out once more. Much to Weiss's giddiness and Ruby's annoyance, most of their conversations involved either Ruby's silver eyes or begging on Weiss's part for her companion to demonstrate such a trait.

"It only works on Grimm."

"Are you sure? Or are you just not going to show me."

"Both. Now c'mon Weiss." Ruby answered as the two came up on a clearing. The grass was green and many flowers were scattered about. Weiss was in utter awe at the sights before her, and what captivated her even more, was her companions smile as she walked through a small patch of roses.

**I very deeply apologize for not uploading anything. There is no excuse for this and I am sorry. Here's a small chapter that I hope you enjoy, and I will be making longer chapters soon. **


End file.
